


Dangerous

by Zydrate



Series: The Misadventures of Au's [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, An Au for Pendulum, Cannibalism, Cause who doesn't love AU'S, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Yandere Kaneki Ken, fem!hide, free form, gender disorder, hide having issues cause what guy wouldn't?, hide still missing his junk, or ghoulism in this case, possessive Centipede, things are still f-d up as always, violence gore and blood, which doesn't bode well for ANYONE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zydrate/pseuds/Zydrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ever dealt with a possessive half Ghoul? Sounds pretty hot, right? Well, it really isn't! Especially when he's hunting you down like a dog in heat!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Understand, They Got a Plan For Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ever dealt with a possessive half Ghoul? Sounds pretty hot, right? Well, it really isn't! Especially when he's hunting you down like a dog in heat!"
> 
> Aka
> 
> The CCG decided to play GOD by using Kaneki and Hide as their Adam and Eve, their plans to use any offsprings produce between the two as weapons.
> 
> Hide isn't exactly pleased with the new sex change and Kaneki is experiencing some need unusual needs that demand to be met.
> 
> Aka
> 
> An au of PENDELUM if it took a different turn
> 
> \----
> 
> I HAVE NO ABANDONED PENDULUM  
> so no worries there lol  
> just this new job is killing me and it was a MISTAKE OF EVER APPLYING TO IT  
> I CANNOT HANDLE THE TEN HOUR SHIFTS OMG  
> so it kills my mood to write anything-- but fear not I have not quit on my precious story because I know how much of you guys love that story!  
> Sadly this one came flying at me one day when I was listening to Big Data - Dangerous and all I could see was a possessive Kaneki hunting down Hide, who's just trying to survive this whole shit lol  
> IDK something is clearly wrong with me lol  
> As usual please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes!
> 
> \----
> 
> Warnings for plenty of gore, blood and violence

  
  


The thrumming of the engine from the bus beneath him, was enough to tempt Hide to sleep and as tempting as it was, he knew he couldn't risk falling asleep. If he fell asleep, let his guard down even for a moment, _he_ was going to be there in a blink of an eye.

Of course Hide couldn't blame it on  _him_ but more so the CCG. Ever since he woke up few days back and had a major freak out after discovering that those asshole had violated his body, messed with his anatomy and--

Well, lets just say his manhood was no longer of this world, exchanged for a vagina that he didn't even know how to use in the first place. Yes, it was a pretty upsetting thing to wake up too after being in a coma for almost a week.

Turns out the one of the CCG Investigators had found him at the entrance of the sewer, bleeding from the large wound on his shoulder and after bringing him in, the Higher Ups had put two and two together and figured out is connection to  _Centipede_ who was now some  _pet_ or a living  _quinque_ as a few others put it, to the CCG's Reaper; Arima Kishou.

With his permission, it seemed Arima had give those at the Lab to mess with not only his body but  _him_ as well. And boy did they do something to his best friend alright, the first time he saw  _him_ was when they stuck them in a room together with only a large glass window in the middle separating them.

At first Hide had been extremely happy to see that  _he_ was alive, healed and alright as  _he_ could be but that all changed quickly when  _he_ just went  **berserk** . Throwing  _ himself _ at the window, releasing  _ his  _ kagune and just scratching and clawing at the window in some desperate attempt to get at him.

It was probably the only time Hide had ever been fearful of that reaction even when his shoulder was being torn in, he hardly flinched, but  _ that _ , that had been something else. Something more feral and primal and it sent shivers down his spine.

What made it worse was that the blond found himself slightly  _ turned on _ ?

That itself was even more confusing.

After they had gas the room with RC suppressants and dragged them both out, Hide had demanded of the people there and explanation of what they had done not only to him but his best friend as well. Just what the hell were they trying to accomplish.

Of course they were tight lipped, merely tossing him back into the hospital room that had been his 'home' for the past few days. Since that fiasco, they had repeated the process three times over the days before by the fourth things turned for the worst. On the fourth day of ignoring Hide's rant and determination to get information on what the hell they were doing, the blond found himself back in the room, waiting for the other to appear.

Seconds ticked by, then minutes and when they didn't toss  _ him _ into the room, that was when he knew something was wrong. Then all hell broke loose, alarms were blaring, lights were flashing and he could hear screams and shouts before the door on the opposite side of the glass had burst open, a man stumbling in. He could see how the top of his shirt was stain with blood as a hand desperately held the side of his neck were blood was squirting out fro an open gash.

He could only watch with wide eyes as the man gasped, wheeze, stumbling towards the glass pane and weakly pounded on it, clearly looking for help. Hide couldn't even give the help the other so needingly sought if he wanted, no way to get over, trapped in the room on the other side. All he could do was just stand up from his chair, watch as the other dropped to the floor, body spasming before a dying gasp left part lips. Blood quickly pooled beneath him, puddling a crimson red.

As much of assholes these people were, no one really deserved to die like that. Soon his own door open causing the blond to turn around, seeing one of the CCG workers that brought him here the past few days, beckoning him to come. Hide was hesitant at first but obeyed and as he got close, something suddenly was protruding from the other's chest, a shimmering red scaled tail.

The person gasp, blood dribbling down their chin, eyes wide before they rolled back to show the whites and their body jerked as the scaled tail yanked it back around the corner of the door. Hide was scared shitless, he wouldn't lie.

He didn't know what laid out there, whether his own life was in danger or not and he really did not want to leave his room. It wasn't till the sound of crunching and chewing that snapped him out of his stupor, forcing him to focus and move, slowly, toward the door. A hand flew up to cover his nose and mouth as the strong scent of wet musty metal waft to his nose.

_Crunch crunch-- munch munch.. CHEW--- !!_

Shivers ran down the blond's spine, his ears filled with something..  _ someone _ eating just right outside his door. He could hear the slick wet sounds of meat tearing, teeth snapping and grinding as they most likely tore and chewed whatever flesh was dripping from their mouth.

Swallowing the bile back down his throat, Hide fought his gag reflexes and slowly peeked out the door, spotting someone hunched over the fallen worker. Their shoulders shook, the white hair mess and dyed with red just like the floor and walls around the corridor.

A loud visceral squish caused Hide to jerk, stumbling back hard against the door which made a loud thump sound. Loud enough to catch the ghoul's attention, interrupting  _ his _ feeding time. The blond watch as the other turned, half  _ his  _ face covered by a kagune looking armor, shining as the singular red and black Kakugan locked onto his form.

Hide couldn't move, couldn't breath and just stand there frozen as the other moved up slowly, blood painted around  _ his  _ mouth, glistening wetly like fresh paint.  _ He  _ dropped whatever organ was in  _ his _ hand with a loud wet plop and slowly approach the blond with silent and predatory steps. All Hide could focus was on the singular eye locking onto him, staring, never blinking.

It was eerily disturbing.

Another step before shouting were heard enough to pull Hide out of his trance and turn to see Investigators running towards them, shouting orders and commands at one another, formulating a plan to take down  _ Centipede _ . Hide couldn't even shout a warning to them before someone grabbed him roughly, jerking him back, dragging him away from the hissing ghoul, the kagune flared up like a pissed off cat-- or a wolf at this moment.

The bloodshed began without warning, one tail was pierced into one Dove and everything just went red, organs and body parts tossed left and right as those poor CCG bastards fought to try and contain a ghoul they had no chance against.

Yet Hide was dragged away, the white walls passing him in a blur, shouts were around him, people in white coats ushering him forward, surrounding him like he was something worth to protect. It was strange, knowing it was a lie, these people didn't give a damn about him, so why were they so hell bent on getting him out?

“The __Centipede's _ZUCHTPARTNER_ has been secured.” One radio over the talkie, causing Hide's attention to snap up. What did that mean? He could ask, and he did, but just as he suspected, he was ignored as usual. Such a pain in the ass being left in the dark, he wanted some control over what was happening.

Being shoved into the back of the van, clothes were thrown at Hide before a order barked at him to get dress in which he grudgingly did so. Thankfully it was a simple shirt, jacket, pants and boots for these cold winter nights, hiding his newly female body. He hadn't even time to really process what happened so seeing himself naked with breasts and a vagina was still quite shocking.

He manage to get dress in time before the door was yanked open and three Doves piled in before the door was shut tight. Hide sat in the corner, brooding yet listening to the commotion outside before shouts of alarm could be heard. Suddenly the van lurched and was taking off just as fighting sounded right outside the doors.

Hide had to hold onto his seat as there was a tight turn at a corner, almost knocking him out of his seat before he manage to regain his balance and looked at the Doves with him.

“I think I really deserved some answers around here.” He sat up straight, ignoring how feminine his voice sounded now, not at all his own, but there was no time to explore how high pitch it could get; he _needed_ answers and now.

At first it seemed he wasn't going to get any judging by how each Investigators looked at one another, silently debating whether it was okay to relay information to the subject of his project. The blond was ready to push further but one spoke up; explained how the Higher Ups in the CCG had set forth a project in the making, of raising living 'quinques' under their care, in other words: ghouls.

And since _Centipede_ was a perfect candidate, all they had to do was fine a suitable mate which is where Hide came in. It wasn't hard to figure out his connection to _Centipede_ after some digging was done when a few Investigators had rescued him that day at the opening of the sewers where he was half conscious due to blood lost. With some digging around and pieces of the puzzle being put together, he was selected to be the _WEIBCHEN_ , the _mate_ and breeding partner of _Centipede_.

In order to for Hide to produce offsprings, his body had to modify as he sees it now with the latest technology developed by the CCG as well using other necessary means. The Investigator refuse to go into further detail than that, but it had been enough for Hide. Enough to know he was nothing but a pawn in some sick and twisted game for these bastards.

Of course it was fair to think ill of all of them, but at the moment the blond had been too disgusted.

“So the way _he's_ acting-- you guys did something else to him.” He wasn't a question, but a statement.

The one who spoke, merely nodded.

“To ensure a breeding, hormonal injection were given-- to both of you.” He spoke slowly.

Hide had never felt ill and as much as he wanted to throw up whatever was in his stomach, the chance never arisen when something large sideswipe the van they were in, knocking it over with such ease. Hide and the Investigators were thrown from their seats, tossed around like rag dolls.

The crunch of metal tearing could be heard from the other side of the wall before shouting ensued then gurgling like someone choking on their own blood. Hide tried forcing himself to move quicker, knowing if he stayed as he was, he was dead. The Investigators seemingly thought the same, all three moving, bringing out their quinques and force the door open. One by one they all jumped out to face the danger head one before the last that had been generous to give him the information, turned to look at Hide.

“Run.”

With that, he turn to join his comrades, facing the fearsome Kakuja before them.

Struggling to get right side up, Hide manage to get himself out of the van, stumbling onto the ground, almost doing a face plant since his equilibrium was off and spotted in time to see one of the Doves be ripped apart, split in the middle as if he was nothing but paper. Red mist sprayed in the air as entrails splattered on the ground and Hide shivered, shivered from the sight of the gore, shivered from the fact a part of him wanted to stay.

That was the part that scared Hide. He knew if he stayed, things would only get worse and it wasn't like he didn't _like_ his best friend. He did, maybe had even a small crush, but who didn't on their closes friend?

But having sex with his best friend and getting pregnant was something on a whole 'nother level and frankly, Hide _really_ needed time to wrap his head around this whole fucked up situation.

So he ran.

He ran and he ran and he ran..

And no matter how far he ran, _he_ had always managed to find him.

Like bee to honey.

Hide never stayed in one place long, he couldn't. If he did, it gave the other time to catch up. Money was pick pocketed enough to rent a room for a day or a few hours, enough to sleep, enough to eat and enough to travel.

Travel as he was doing now, on this bus in the middle of the night.

Jerking awake from having dozed off, Hide rubbed a hand down his face tiredly before looking around, still half asleep as he sat up. How long had he been out?

Glancing around, he spotted the blue neon numbers above the bus driver. It was barely nearing one in the morning. He only slept for about fifteen minutes.

Sighing tiredly, Hide sat up more in his spot, cracking his neck and back, having left the 3rd Ward for the 20th. He was heading back home, the only place he knew he be safe, but probably knew he would be easier to track. As much as he just wanted to rest, the blond knew he couldn't do that and since they were both wanted by the CCG, Hide definitely knew there was no resting allowed.

If he did, one or the other would surely catch up and either ending wasn't going to be good.

“Ugghhh..” Hide messed up his already messy locks. Since when did his life become this complicated? He knew it wasn't fair of him to complain, especially since his best friend had it worse, but really.. At least one got turn into a ghoul instead of a female and man, did that just sucked ass!

For the life of him, Hide had trouble using the restroom, always heading for the mens and always standing up to take a piss. As if life wasn't hard enough.

And don't even get him started on those stupid contraptions called bras!

Ugh!

Refraining from thunking his head against the seat rail in front of him, Hide just flop back in his seat, yawning, trying in vain to keep himself awake. As much as another nap sounded good, couldn't risk it. Glancing out the window, he watch the street lights above, pass them by in a streak of white along with the red and greens of stop lights.

As much as night time was dangerous around Tokyo, it was also the prettiest with the bright lights of the city and skyscraper. Sure one couldn't see the stars like they could in the country, but Hide just used his imagination and pretended the blinking lights above the skyscrapers were the stars as well the airplanes that flew above with a low rumble from their engines filling the air.

Maybe he'll go and visit his grandparents one day, back in the country just to see the real stars again.

As Hide zoned out, something red had streaked by and at first Hide merely chalked it up to being another street light, but when there seemed to be no other light passing by, his heart lept up into his throat and stuck. Practically sitting up straight in his seat, Hide knew he had to get off the bus before damage was done, sure it was just him, four other civilians and a bus driver, but it wasn't fair they got caught up in this twisted game of hide and seek.

Reaching up for the string to alert the driver he wanted to get off, glass suddenly shattered from the side, spraying glistening shards around. The people screamed as the driver jerk the steering wheel causing the bus to swerve. Hide was knocked to the side, curling up and using his arms as a shield to protect himself from the shards as he could feel the pain bloom from his side from falling to hard and over his arms and face from being scratched up.

Loud metal crunching was heard from above and Hide risked glancing up, seeing thick kagune tails having impaled the top of the bus with ease and worked to peel it like a sardine can. As comical as an imagine that was in Hide's mind, there was no time for giggles as he sat up once noticing the bus had came to a complete stop. The driver was urging everyone to try and remain calm while radioing for help on the talkie.

Hide knew if he stayed, they'll be dead. All of them dead and for what? For nothing, but all for the sake to get at him.

It didn't take long that those surrounding him were deemed as either a threat or potential rivals, which was laughable because what was a human to a half ghoul?

Wiping the blood speckles from his face, Hide moved, getting to his feet quickly, ignoring the shouts from the bus driver to keep still, as he was moved and jumped out of the broken window, ignoring how some of the sharp edges cut into his palms. Landing on his feet a bit wobbly, Hide glance up to see the ghoul ontop of the bus, the brightly red scaled kagune tails wavering about like a fox tails.

“Yo, Kaneki.” Called out Hide oh so casually. After all, that _thing_ up there was still his best friend.

Instantly the half ghoul's gaze was on the blond, locking onto him. Hide could feel his own body heat up, whatever the CCG had done to him, working quite well as his body reacted on it's own.

_Stupid thing.._ He thought bitterly, taking steps back as the ghoul crouch in a predator stance. He could just see the muscles beneath that black skin tight battle suit, bunching up, tensing and ready to spring and before they even could, Hide was already turning and running down the street.

The chase was on.

Shoes pounded against the black pavement of the street, Hide's breathing filling his ears as behind him he could hear the clacking of the half ghoul, springing behind him and probably catching up quickly. He skidded along the road, around the corner and took off again, forcing his legs to go as quick as they could despite his lungs were starting to burn.

You think biking half of his life would've given him better oxygen capacity, till he remembered his body wasn't even of his own anymore. Well, it was, just--

Shaking his head, Hide tried to keep focus but it was too late as a kagune slammed in front of him, causing the blond to yelp, skidding to a stop, arms flailing to keep his balance but ultimately fell on his ass.

_Gotta move, gotta move--!!!_ Hide flipped around onto his hands and feet, scrambling to get up only to stumble back as he almost ran into the half ghoul, who merely stood there silently, eyes locked onto him.

Swallowing thickly, Hide stumble back, trying to put distance between them as he felt a little hot in the pit of his stomach. It seemed to spread from his stomach and lower, mainly towards between his thighs were he felt himself get a little slicked up.

_Are you fucking serious right now!?_ Hide screeched internally, body trembling as the half ghoul began to approach. This was so NOT happening right now! His body was so NOT working against him and he was so NOT turned on and--

His head swam, feeling a little dizzy, mentally trying to battle this hormone effect and keep focus and in control.

As Kaneki drew closer, Hide drew back and the half ghoul seemed to have grown tired of his charade when a rinkaku tail lunge out to snag the blond, curling around him and dragged him close. Hide fought of course, his heart racing, pulse pounding in his ear as his mind screamed to get away. Not because he was afraid of Kaneki, more so to keep the very worse scenario happening.

To keep them from breeding, to keep the very thing the CCG wants to happen to _keep_ from happening.

Hide thought about having kids at one point, knew he be a good parent, but he wanted kids on when he was ready, not when some assholes were trying to play freaking GOD. It just wasn't right! He couldn't even bare to think that any kids he may have will be Dogs of the CCG, whipped and train to serve them.

It was **cruel**.

Hide snapped back to reality when a cool hand began to slip up and under his shirt, brown eyes widening as he looked up at Kaneki, who was leaning closer in, face burying into the crook of his neck, lips grazing over the side of his neck, causing more shivers to shoot up his spine.

“K-Ka—neki...” Hide felt his breath hitch, head tilting automatically to the ghoul, who continue to trail his lips down and over the shoulder that was now scarred from when his best friend fed from him.

Kaneki had stilled, nose press to the fabric covering Hide's shoulder and inhale. He could smell the old blood, the marred flesh where his teeth had sunk in, grind and _ripped_.

Wit this hesitance, Hide took the opportunity to gain his composure back, reaching out to grab Kaneki's shoulders and give them a tight squeeze. The action alone was enough to snap the half ghoul out of his trance and slammed the blond up against the wall, the tails traveling up along his body. He could feel the heavy warmth of them trail around a leg, his waist and even snagged around a wrist. His heart was beating quick against his chest, the adrenaline pumping through his veins as the ghoul leaned in closer.

Cool lips met his in a moist kiss and all he could smell and taste was blood from those that had been ghoul chow earlier. Hide didn't know if that was disgusting or what and there was no time to even decided as weight was press up more against him. The kagune squirmed as lips devoured his in a hungry kiss, teeth nipping his lower lip, tongue flicking up at his upper. Hide gasp and suddenly his mouth was invaded by the others moist tongue, plunging into his orifice.

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, a muffled whimper escaping him as he struggle to kiss back? Maybe he was trying to get away, either way Hide knew there had to be space between them and as he squirm to do just that and not fall victim to this hormonal lustful spell, Kaneki wasn't having any of it.

A growl rumble from the back of the ghoul's throat, which only effected Hide in the worst possible way of turning him on; _like really you don't even know whats good for you!_ He chided his damn body. Soon a whimper of pain left him when he was slammed back against the wall more roughly as the ghoul asserted his dominance over the blond human. There was no resistance, the ghoul _will_ have what was his.

Lips were on Hide's again, kissing, devouring hungrily as the poor blond was robbed with every breath he tried to take, stolen by the ghoul's own pair. The kiss was messy, noisy with lips smacking in between, a string of saliva swap between their mouths as a trail of drool leak from the corner of Hide's mouth.

The blond struggle to keep his mind focus, but the more the kiss went on, the more he couldn't find himself to fight any longer. Desire was taking root, the _need_ to be filled, temptation beckoning him to drown in sinful lust and heat. Yeah, Hide couldn't even fathom why he was even fighting this in the first place.

A warm kagune tail slithered up beneath the human's shirt, the tip curling over Hide's stomach where a patch of heat pooled beneath, the scent of the blond strong. It soon uncurled and began to slither up further, between the smooth plane between two soft breasts which were currently heaving up and down along with the chest they sat upon.

Up an down, up and down with each heavy breath.

The tail slither and rubbed over a soft mound, curling beneath the soft bottom, cupping it perfectly. A startle noise left Hide and the spell he was under, cracked enough for him to gain his control back.

“Kaneki, wait!”

A soft rumble only sounded from the half ghoul as his head duck, lips pressing against the blond's throat, teeth nipping slightly before a tongue swipe out to taste the sweat permeating from the fair skin. Hide felt himself suck in a breath but squirmed to try and get the other's attention, try and snap him back to reality.

“Dude! Seriously, this is important! Those CCG guys--!!” He started before yelping more in surprise than pain when Kaneki nipped a little harshly for the disobedience the blond was showing. Hide will not be deter and reached up with a free hand to grab and shake Kaneki's shoulder harder.

“KEN!”

The ghoul's head snapped up, looking at Hide, the fog over the other slowly lifting up as clarity began to show in those grey and red and black eyes.

“Hi... de?”

A smile of relief showed on Hide's face, seeing Kaneki was finally broke out of whatever spell those CCG bastards had him under. His hand gave a firm squeezed in a friendly manner before wrapping his arm around his best friend's shoulder, hugging him close.

“Kaneki! Oh thank Gods man! Kinda lost you there!” For a few days..

Kaneki merely shook his head, a little dazed and struggling to keep his head clear. “Wha--” He glanced around, unsure of what was going on. How did he get here..?

“Never mind that,” Hide release the other and leaned back enough to look at the other. “Allot of shit happened. We need to get somewhere safe and--”

The next words were stolen right out from him when something suddenly sent Kaneki flying backwards, crashing in the building's glass windows right across the street. A loud shattered echoed with the tinkling of shards hitting the ground.

“KANEKI!” Shouted Hide in alarm, stumbling a bit, eyes wide. What could have possible done that!? He made a move to run towards his fallen friend before something bright blue flashed and curled around him. Like a rag doll, he was easily hoisted up from the ground and carried upwards.

A gasp escaped him, clutching onto the new kagune appendage. Just what they needed, another ghoul fighting over him like a piece of meat.

“Listen buddy! I really don't taste good! I might even give you heart burn!” Hide began rambling as he was brought over the top of the building where he guess the other ghoul was laying and waiting.

“Shut th' hell up, ya shitty brat!”

That voice..

Hide look to see a familiar blond standing there, even with the hood covering his face, it was clear who it was. “Senpai!?”

“Will you shut the hell up!?” Nishio snapped as he set Hide down on his feet, though keeping the bikaku tail wrapped securely around him. “Been looking for your dumbass for the past few days and I find ya macking out with your shitty friend!” He barked.

Hide blinked a little dumbfounded. “Looking for me...?”

Nishio merely sighed in irritation. “It's a long story--” He eyed the other up and down and Hide never felt more insecure till now. “Nice body. Fits ya way better.” He teased. Hide could only huff.

“Dude! That ain't right!”

Nishio only snorted and move to start heading off.

“Wait!” Hide looked a bit panicked. “What about Kaneki?”

“What about him?” Nishio glanced back with an arched eyebrow.

Of course Hide only looked more confused. “Aren't you taking him as well?”

Nishio gave him such a look as if Hide had spouted the stupidest shit he had ever said. Which was pretty much the same look Nishio gave anyone. “I'm pretty sure I only pissed him off more.”

“Huh?”

A very loud irritated sigh left the older male, his kagune squeezing the poor golden hair huma just a tad bit. “Fucking Shittychika, shut the fuck up! Look, I was just sent to find your dumbass by shitty Touka, alright? You got questions, fucking hold them till we get back!”

Hide frown more and open his mouth to speak but was cut short when an angry cry filled the air.

“Shit..” Nishio moved to the edge of the building, glancing over to see the Centipede Kakuja on the move. “Shitshit _shit!_ ” He was quickly moving away. “We gotta get moving **now!** ” Shouted Nishio, already taking off.

“But it's just Kaneki?!”

“Not at the moment, Nagachika. Now shut the fuck up for real and don't you fucking puke on me!” Warned Nishio. Hide never had the chance to ask what he meant before they were suddenly sailing through the air and bouncing around as the Ghoul jumped from building from building.

Hide had never felt so sick in his entire life. Not even when he gorge on festival food and went on the rides that spun, jerked and twisted.

Now, if the world just did him a favor and stopped spinning out of control much like his life at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something different  
> Something new  
> Something-- IDK  
> I hope you all enjoyed this new turn--  
> Same shit-- different twist haha  
> If the chapter felt a bit rushed, it was meant to feel that way because one, everything is happening FAST   
> so fast Hide hasn't had really time to digest just what the hell is happening, only that bad shit would happen if Kaneki ever screwed him.  
> Who'd thunk being screwed by your best friend would have disastrous consequences ahaha  
> Yaayy for Nishio kagune blocking them-- see what I did there? Hurrhuurrr  
> BTW Zuchtpartner is suppose to mean breeding partner in German, but lets face it, Google Translate isn't that reliable haha
> 
> And as usual, all your comments, critiques and kudos are all welcomed!


	2. Sink Down, Into the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I thought this was going to be only three-four chapters long  
> May be just a bit longer than that haha  
> And oh man-- when will I ever update Pendulum?  
> This week I hope.  
> I had to re-do the whole chapter over because it got corrupted somehow. I wasn't happy with that,  
> but hopefully I can recapture what was gunning for in the first place.  
> I tried my hand at some action-- I'm pretty sure I failed haha  
> I never really had chances of writing action even though I like reading actions in my book, but its different to write it  
> than to watch it.  
> Hopefully I did okay, if not-- I'm always open for any advice and critiques!
> 
> By the way-- all your comments meant so much to me! I am so glad there are those that have given not only Pendulum a chance, but this story as well! I even have some reviewers from Pendulum here and it just makes my heart GUSH! Aahh!! you all mean so much to mean and I am very, VERY lucky to have readers such as yourselves!  
> Thank you oh so very much!  
> As usual please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes!
> 
> \---
> 
> Warnings for gender dysphoria, gore, violence and bloodshed and cursing because Nishio and Touka are potty mouths man.

He was aroused.

And hungry.

And irritable as hell.

Not a good combination for the half Ghoul.

The twitching hardness in his pants would go away. _Refused_ to go away no matter how much he jerked off and came, it was never sated, _he_ never felt sated and for a while, it irritated him till no end.

He had what he needed. So close, so mouth watering he wanted to bite and eat and fuck till he was self satisfied. They had teased him before with just the sight of the other, riled him up till they were force to subdue him, but he made them pay.

All they had to do was slipped up once and he would pounce.

Hunted down what he craved, what he needed, their scent so alluring, so mouth watering he feared others may find it as well. Humans, ghouls, none were safe from his wrath.

Slaughtered like prey.

Then he had them, right there and so much temptation to just fuck them there and finally sate that burning ache in his lower belly. But their scent, oh gods their scent was so delicious, making his head swim that all he wanted was inhale them, let his lungs filled with nothing but their sweet scent.

Cut them open, slither inside, under their skin, beneath the warmth of blood and visceral.

Yes, that's what he wanted.

Soon it was all gone, a moment of clarity. A moment of who they were. A name to a face, a face to a memory and who they were to him.

Nagachika Hideyoshi.

His best friend.

That light in this fucked world.

His very precious friend.

Before Kaneki could even make sense of what was going on, they were attacked, he was sent flying and instincts took over.

What was His, was gone. Stolen.

Fury consumed him, anger boiled his blood.

They took what was HIS.

His lips twisted into a cruel and cold smile, teeth bared.

They would soon find out what their actions had wrought.

  
  


-

  
  


"They did WHAT?!"

"Keep your damn voice down, Shittychika." Snapped Nishio as he lounge on the couch of Touka's apartment, who was currently giving him the stink eye at the moment.

"Get your fucking feet off the fucking table, shithead." Snapped Touka.

Hide just sat there across from the snipping ghouls. "Guys-- GUYS! Kinda getting off topic here!" After all, his life was being affected by this!

Touka turned to Nishio after politely (aka kicking) Nishio's feet off the table. "It explains why you look like-- this." She gestured to Hide's new female body. The golden hair human couldn't help but give an embarrassed squawk. Touka gave Hide a strange look but carried on.

"Those bastards are getting desperate enough to eradicate us by breeding their own fucking ghouls and train them like fucking attack dogs." She snarled venomously.

Hide couldn't help but shiver. "So.. How.. Do you know all this?"

Nishio made a face that clearly said ' _why-the-fuck-can-you-just-accept-it_ ' while Touka on the other hand seemed to be debating whether to indulge information. "Someone I was close too.. Joined the Aogiri and they knew someone is on the inside with the CCG who's affiliated with another organization." It was all she said, all she would give which was fine with Hide. It was enough.

"That's crazy though..." A Ghoul in the CCG? That was some serious stuff and allot of work and guts if they haven't been found out yet. Of course Hide hadn't been around enough to really study anyone since he only had one target on the mind when  _he_ joined the CCG.

The blond just sat in his chair, trying to digest this all in. So, he was hand picked, fucked up just to basically get screwed by Kaneki and supply the CCG with little Ghoul babies just to aid them in their mission to subdue ghouls.

That was crazy. That was fucked up.

"This is insane.." He breathed, running fingers through his hair, messing it up anymore.

Nishio made a face. "It might have at one point, but they did it and now you fucking smell like a bitch in heat." He scowled. Hide frown back but tentatively took a sniff of himself.

He couldn't really smell anything, but it explains why Kaneki has been able to track him down.

Kaneki.

Brown hues widen as he snapped up to attention, catching the others attention. "I can't stay here-- Kaneki, he's gonna find me." Hide began to get up but Touka was swift on her feet, gently placing a hand on the blond's shoulder.

"It's alright. We can--"

"No, you don't understand Touka-chan.. I've been on the run for a few days, barely enough to eat and sleep because he finds me somehow and its probably because as Nishio-senpai said. I **smell**." Touka only frown more. Hide still pressed on. "Whatever they did to him, those hormonal injections you said they gave him. Well, either its working as they wanted or they really fucked him up even more 'cause anyone who's near me, around me, he just kills them." He didn't want that to happening either of the two ghouls with him.

Kaneki was.. strong, even Hide recognize this and even though he was only a half Ghoul for a little bit, he already made a name of himself. It was kinda scary how easily Kaneki took to his nature so suddenly during the time he had disappeared.

"Nagachika, we can--"

_THUMP!_

All three had jumped to the sudden noise, eyes glued to the front door. Nishio was slowly getting up as Touka pulled Hide behind her.

_THUMP!_

It was too soon. Too quick for Kaneki to find him.

Another third loud _thump_ before a soft monotonous deep voice sounded from the other side.

"Touka."

Instantly Touka and Nishio relaxed as the female strolled forward to open the door revealing a tall male Hide had seen around Anteiku a few times.

"Yomo.." Touka huffed, letting in the tall silver hair male. "Did you lose your keys again?" She chided.

"..." Yomo said nothing but merely gave a head nod to Nishio as a greeting while placing down a pile of clothes on the table.

"Hello Ken's friend." Yomo greeted Hide.

The blond merely gave a grin back and a wave. "Hello and Hide is fine." He grins again.

Yomo merely nodded while turning to Touka. Hide took the chance to inch forward and inspect the clothes closely. "We need to get going. The place for Ken's friend has been set up." He explain to Touka.

"Is that blood?" The two ghouls glanced over to see Hide holding up the shirt with a big faded red blotch on it. Hide looked a little disturbed by it. Sure he wore dead ghoul clothes before when he was playing detective back in his day, flirting with death whenever he got a lead, but even his clothes didn't have bloodstain.

Instead of answering, Yomo simply gesture to the bathroom down the hallway. “You must change your clothes, Ken's friend. It's to help mask your scent and make it harder for Ken to track you down.” He explain.

Hide frown slightly but instead of arguing, he gather up the clothes and trotted to the bathroom to change. Once the door was closed behind him and lights flicked on, it was the first time Hide really got a good look at his body.

Slender, curved, all the toneness he had, were now practically gone and place with a smooth flat stomach. He would've been in awe looking at a female's body had it been anyone else's but his _own_. It didn't really stop him though for tracing his small hands down his sides, shivering at the touch. It almost felt a bit foreign.

He literally felt trapped in a body he was not familiar with. One that was definitely not his own, but it really was.

This was his body, but at the same time.. Not.

A headache was ensuing just trying to wrap his head around this dilemma. He couldn't believe the CCG would really go this far to just get something they want. They were really a scary Organization and while he couldn't think they were  _all_ like that, he just had a feeling who may be the ones behind it.

A small gasp left him in surprise when his hand came in contact with a soft breast.

Breasts.

Oh gods..

_Breasts!!_

Lifting up his shirt he just put on, Hide's eyes almost bulged out at the soft mounds resting on his chest. He really had breasts. He cautious and curiously poked the side of one, flinching at the contact and took to playing with the one just for now, feeling it in his hand.

“Typical.. One time I actually get hands on a breasts they're mine.. Sorta.. I think.. UGH!” The shirt was yanked down and finished dressing while trying to not weep much over the fact he was really dickless.

“That's really just damn cruel..” Sob Hide in the end.

Dressed and ready, Yomo lead the trio down to the black sedan waiting for them before tossing Nishio the keys to the Subaru. On reflex, the young ghoul caught it looking at it curious before back at Yomo in question.

“I need to tie up some things here in case Ken comes this way.” Explained Yomo. “The directions are already inputted into the GPS. It shouldn't take you long to get there.” With that he turn to head back up the stairs.

Touka looked furious and even more so when Nishio smugly told her to get into the car.

Hide had a feeling this was going to be the longest ride in his life.

 

It turns out he was right.

Buckled in the back seat, Touka sat up in the front with Nishio and the both of them had been going at it for a while on how slow Nishio was driving or insulting him how he was even driving period.

“Seriously, where the _fuck_ did you take your lessons? _Your grandmother_?” Snarled Touka as Nishio made a pass at some car and Hide was sure they were picking up speed.

“Shut the fuck up, ya shitty bitch! We're trying to get their in fucking ONE PIECE! Not fucking drive attention to ourselves as you fucking seemed t' want!” Snarled Nishio.

“Ha! Your squinty eyes and bitch face is enough to draw unwanted attention to us!” Barked back Touka.

Nishio let out a loud irritated groan. “Why the fuck am I even here! I was trying to fucking lay low! And here you are, fucking nagging me to go and find that fucking idiot kid and for what!?” Growled Nishio, trying to concentrate on driving as the GPS gave directions on where to go.

Touka gave a sharp bitter laugh. “Because we owe it to Kaneki to keep him safe! And YOU owe it to him after beating the shit out of him!” She snapped.

“The fuck I owe fucking Kaneki ANYTHING.”

“He saved you didn't he?”

“...”

“He helped rescue Kimi, didn't he?”

“.......”

“And gave you a job at the Anteiku, didn't he??”

“For fuck's sake, ya shitless rabbit! Alright already!” Roared Nishio in irritation.

“...You guys sure fight like a married couple, you know that?” Hide piped up from the back finally.

He wished the next second he kept his mouth shut when the two ghouls in the front seat rounded on him.

“The fuck Shittychika!?”

“You wanna **die**?! As if anyone would want to be EVEN married to this fucker!” 

“As if you are some fucking catch yourself! You're chest is flat! Ya fucking cuss like a fucking sailor and ya look like a fucking boy!”

“At least people can mistaken _me_ for a man, unlike yer bitchass!”

Hide slowly just laid back against his seat and tried to make himself small as possible as Nishio and Touka continued to insult each other back and forth. He would admit it though, it was nice to have noise and familiar faces around instead of strangers and the quiet.

He missed being around people he knew. Sure he can charm a stranger if he tried hard enough, but being around others that you already knew was just comforting.

Feeling the weariness starting to settle in, Hide drown out Nishio and Touka as he looked out the window, watching the light pass by in a blur. He wasn't sure how this mess was going to be handled or what they were going to do with Kaneki.

Was there even a way to reverse what happened to the both of them? Kaneki had been through enough an Hide, well-- there had to be a possibility that is gender can be reverse, right?

Sighing, Hide felt his body relax, eyelids feeling heavy and was ready to slip into a good slumber he definitely needed.

In a split second, their car was suddenly being flipped.

There was no warning, no screeching of tires, it was like something had slipped under them (or came up from beneath) and just impact against the car and flipped it over.

Everything was spinning. Nishio was cursing, Touka was screaming and Hide felt weightless for a brief moment, the world outside spinning before their body was jostle around and slamming against dashboards and the seats as the car landed on it's side at first with a loud crunch and slowly but surely rolled on it's top, leaving it's passengers upside.

The squealing of tires from passing cars could be heard, horns honking as the world slowly came back into focus. Hide's head throbbed, his mind a mess as it tried to register what happened. He could feel something warm starting to drip down his cheek.

“What the shit happened?” Groan someone above him? Or was it off to the side from him? He couldn't tell, all turned around as he dangled from his seat, the seatbelt the only thing keeping him from flopping around.

“Like the fuck I know..” Another voice groan. Nishio-- He recognized it as Nishio.

“Nagachika..?” Touka's strain voice called out, already squirming to get loose. Her and Nishio may be ghouls, but even that crash took an impact on him. Unlike Hide though, they manage to recover just a bit quickly.

Touka began to panick when Hide didn't respond and called out his name a little later. She could smell the faint scent of wet metal.

Was he..!

“..'m okay..” Called Hide albeit weakly, but alive.

Touka was relieved and rip the belt with her strength, making a pain noise as she crumpled forward, knocking her head against the roof of the car.

“Shit!”

Nishio would've laugh if he hadn't turned to see a semi truck coming right at them, it's horn starting to blare in alarm. His eyes widen and squirm to undo his belt.

“Touka-- Touka, get moving!” He shouted, ripping his own belt loose. Touka, still gaining her composure was a little slow to react to Nishio's order as she looked over, seeing nothing but bright head lights coming straight for them. Her eyes widen as she gasped loudly and struggle to get turned around, trying to get to Hide.

“Touka!” Nishio shouted in a panic.

“I need to get Hide!” Shouted Touka, struggling to get righted up enough to rip the blond's belt.

The screeching of brakes and burning rubber sounded, the cab swerving which caused it's trailer in the back to come swinging around. They weren't going to make it out in time.

Soon their car was kicked with enough force to cause it to go skidding, causing Touka to lurch forward with a shout as Nishio gritted his teeth, hanging onto anything to keep him moving as much.

The car spun and swirled around like a carnival ride, causing its passenger instead to shout in alarm before it finally came to a rest against the guard rail. The trio inside were once again left topsy turvy and struggling to gain their composure back when a loud sound of metal crunching caught their ears. Nishio had squirm his way out first, struggling and stumbling as he got to his feet while Touka was left to get a poor nauseated Hide.

The tawny hair male stood there, seeing the trailer of the semi had been ripped open, torn apart with its debris scatted about. There wasn't much of an audience around because thankfully there wasn't much drivers on the freeway due to it being in the middle of the night.

"Nishiki!" Touka called out from the car, forcing the male to turn away and crouch downwards, looking in to see the female Ghoul cradling Hide, who seemed to be struggling to keep conscious.

"He has a cut." She looked a little concern. Letting out a sigh, Nishio ripped the door open and crawled in to help Hide out as Touka crawled afterwards.

"You're a fucking pain the ass, Nagachika." Gruffed out Nishio. Hide couldn't only manage a weak laugh. It was the worst time to do so, but Hide couldn't help it.

As he hoisted the blond out, something crunch above causing both to look up, seeing a Ghoul there, wearing a gas mask and his Koukaku shining a bright blue as it wavered.

"Give me the kid." He demanded, the kagune whipping around to lash at them. Nishio jerked back and twist his body to protect Hide, a shout of pain escaping him when the kagune slashed acrossed his back.

"Nis--!!" Hide shout was muffler, hands clutching the back of the older male, feeling the warmth of blood run over his fingers. The Ghoul above was about to attack again the Barb like kagune poising like a snake ready to strike. Luckily Touka had crawled out, Kakugan flaring to life as her Ukaku shined brightly like a fire before it harden and indigo red crystals fired upon their attacker giving him to retreat.

"Are you dead, shitty four eyes?" Touka asked, moving to stand up.

"Not yet." Groan Nishio, moving to get up as well. Hide followed suit, keeping near the Ghoul incase he swayed off balance.

Touka face the Ghoul that had attack them, gritting her teeth. It was dangerous enough they were exposed like this and it sure took allot of balls for this asshole to attack them.

"Really, you're gonna risk getting' killed over a silly human? Tsk, how fucking stupid.” The ghoul hissed, kagune whipping about from his shoulder, watching Touka as she slowly prowl to the side like a lioness sizing up her prey, ready to strike.

Nishio struck first, having left Hide by the car, his back already semi healed enough for him to run forward, black inking into the sclera as the pupil bled red. His bikaku burst through his tail bone and whipped about, striking the other ghoul with precise attack. As the ghoul move to defend himself, Touka form her kagune hard once more and fired crystals.

Grunts of pain could be heard from the ghoul, being force to move back. As the three fought, Hide lean against the flipped car, legs feeling a bit weak and sore starting to settle into his body. He was sure he was going to suffer some backlash from all of this, but at the moment he as more concern about Touka and Nishio. It may have been one ghoul but he sure was handling himself well against the two.

Touka cried out in pain as kagune from their attacked had impaled into her shoulder and whipped her around, sending her flying into Nishio. Shouts could be heard as they were both sent sprawling backwards, rolling along the ground.

The Koukaku user turned to where Hide was, scratched and bleeding, but quickly healing. Cracking his neck loudly, he walked over towards the blond.

“All this trouble for one human.” He snorted, the blueish kagune flicking back and forth behind like a tail. “What a bother. You better be worth it.” He snarled though came to a stop, head tilting up.

Hide blinked some, gripping the tire of the car to keep himself studied, wondering why the ghoul had stopped before felt shivers go down his spine from the breath of air tickling the back of his neck. Slowly he turn his head, meeting with a white hair male and his one single Kakugan burning brightly.

“Kaneki...” Hide breathed, both relieved and in surprise. How did he manage to find him this quickly?

Kaneki guarded the blond before him, seeing the trickle of red and lean forward, bringing Hide close and parted his lips. His tongue slipped out and lap up the blood on the side of the other's face, taste buds exploding with a sweet taste of something he was sure was akin to warm milk with honey, if he could even recall what it taste like.

Maybe more so to the tender muscle of the heart as it still furiously pumped blood. Yes, that sounded much like what Hide tasted like.

He heard Hide sharp intake of breath and stay still, but Kaneki merely nuzzled the blond, quite happy he was okay. He had been the one to kick the car out of the way before the semi's trailer slammed into him. It took a moment or so to gain his composure back before coming around to see the three ghouls fighting each other leaving Hide wide open for the taking.

He was about to swoop in and just take the blond, but when the other ghoul took out both Touka and Nishio and now was on the prowl for Hide, well, the Centipede wasn't going to stand for that. After all, he had to make the other pay for flipping the car and hurting Hide to this extent.

Moving past the blond, Kaneki's kagune lazily broke through the flesh of his back, stretching and billowing out before wavering around with its black and crimson glow. One move to push Hide back as Kaneki moved forward, his mind already formulating just how to slice up the other to eat.

The ghoul before them just tsk'd loudly in annoyance, kagune poised once more. “C'mon ya little fucker. I don't got all night.” He sneered.

Kaneki merely lifted up a hand and cracked his finger before he struck. A rinkaku tail struck out, driving the ghoul to the side, who struck out with his koukaku, aiming for Kaneki.

The halfbreed merely took the hit with ease, body shifting last moment so it only grazed him while another of his tail shot out, wrapping around the other's leg and flipped him.

A shout came from the ghoul as he landed on his back and quickly rolled as Kaneki pounced, all four tails embedding into the black pavement of the road. The ghoul struck again, his kagune sliding against the concrete before lashing out at Kaneki's side, cutting both fabric and flesh.

Blood began to drip but the pain didn't deter Centipede, only seem to fuel his anger. By now the ghoul was taunting him, speaking of how and what he was to do to the blond once he got a hold of Hide. If there was any reaction from Kaneki, his face was kept perfect blank, watching the ghoul prance back and forth.

“Is that all you got, lil'fucker?” The ghoul sneered. “They said you be troublesome, you'll make things difficult, but so far you're just some slow fucker who doesn't even know how to fight!” He mocked.

He finally stood still, facing Kaneki. “I'm definitely going to take my time fucking that tight ass. I bet she'll squeal like an animal while she's getting fucked hard.” The ghoul jeered.

Kaneki twitch and the ground below the ghoul erupted, the rinkaku tails breaking surface and spiked the ghoul, impaling him where ever they could.

The ghoul cried out in pain or surprise, it didn't matter to Kaneki was he watch the other's body twitch and spasm while blood began to leak out from beneath the mask.

“You mother fucker!” The other cried out. Kaneki walked forward quietly, watching as the other squirm and struggle to get free.

“I'll fucking kill you! _**I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!**_ ” He shouted, glancing up to look at Kaneki as he stood in front of him.

The halfbreed merely stared before his lips pulled into a twisted smile and with a flick of the tails, they easily ripped him apart, splitting his body wide open, a gush of blood splashing against the black road as organs flop wetly loudly. Limps fell here and there.

His kagune wavered behind him, glowing brightly with fresh blood dripping from the tip and sliding down. Kaneki move to crouch near the freshly ripped body and dug his hand around the hot steaming meat, ripping out chunks of sinewy muscles and began feasting.

Hide stood where he was, having watch the whole thing and slowly move to plop on his butt, his legs no longer able to keep him standing. He swallowed thickly, watching as his best friend dug into the ghoul he just killed and eat.

He stiffen slightly as Kaneki turn his attention on him, blood freshly painted around his lips, dripping from his fingers. Their eyes locked and a shiver went down the blond's spine as a heat pooled near the bottom of his stomach.

Was he turned on? Hide didn't know and as he tried to figured that out, Kaneki had abandoned his meal and came over to where his breeding partner sat, eyes roaming over the blond's body. He came close enough to crouch near Hide, bringing their face close.

Hide flinched some, leaning back as the strong scent of blood hit his nose. It was kinda disgusting, kinda hot and wow-- he really needed help right now. There was no way he was really turned on right now.

What the fuck.

“ _Hide.._ ” Kaneki whispered, causing the blond's eyes to widen, but before he could say anything, Kaneki was kissing him, tongue and all. Ghoul's blood being smeared over his own lips as the taste of it flooded his mouth. Hide squirmed, tried to jerk back but Kaneki only pressed closer, keeping him close as he slowly assaulted the other's mouth.

Slowly but surely Hide grew use to the foreign taste of ghoul blood in his mouth and began to kiss his best friend back, their tongue wrestling with one another, saliva gathering in the corner of his mouth. It was strangely hot, being kissed this way, blood and all, Hide found himself not minding it at all.

This is really fucked up.

  
  


\- -

  
  


Touka and Nishio slowly came around after having been knocked out when their heads collided not only against each other by against the pavement as well.

“My fucking head..” Groan Nishio, holding his head as Touka merely groan in agreement. The female ghoul slowly force herself to get up, looking around the debris and mess on the freeway before spotting a dismembered body, limbs torn and strewn across the black pavement along with some visceral.

“Hide?” She called out, seeing the blond no where in sight. She stumbled a bit, barely getting her balance back and moved to look around the flipped car. “Hide?”

Nishio had stood up by then, cracking his back and neck before looking to see bright color lights flicking back and forth, ears barely catching the siren's of police.

“Touka, we need to get going.” He looked at the teen. The girl only frown more as she looked at the older male.

“Hide is missing though.” There was worry in her voice. Nishio only tsk'd, moving to help Touka look for the missing blond, but with no trace to be found. He notice the police were only getting closer.

“C'mon, I'm sure he's fine. We can find him later but right now, _we_ need to get going!” He tug on the teen's arm once before running off.

Touka frown, giving one last look around before looking towards what remain left of the ghoul that attacked them.

There was an inkling feeling she knew  _who_ had Hide and all she could hope that the blond would be alright in his care. Turning, she ran after Nishio, jumping over the guard rail with ease and landed like a cat before before taking off down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I wrote Yomo okay?  
> I'm pretty sure he calls Kaneki by his first name-- I'm pretty sure..  
> Now I wished I've gone back to the manga and skim thru it to double check.  
> As for him addressing Hide, I dunno-- I can just see him addressing Hide as Ken's friend instead of his name  
> even after Hide told him his name lol  
> I also hope I did an a-okay job on Touka and Nishio interacting with other and Hide.  
> Nishio is a hard ass, but we know he's got a softie side c:  
> I hope this chapter lived up to some expectations!
> 
> And as usual, all your comments, critiques and kudos are all welcomed!


End file.
